The present invention relates generally to arrangements for forming a stable load suitable for vehicular travel from a plurality of elongate articles and more particularly, is directed to a chain cap for use with such articles, and a method for forming a stable load therewith.
Various techniques are known in the prior art for shipping elongate objects formed from structural steel or similar materials. In the case of large urban structures such as street light supports, sign supports, traffic light supports, or the like, it is desirable to finish the structure prior to shipment so that a superior, factory applied corrosion resistant finish can be placed on the structure which will preserve its function and aesthetic value during years of outdoor service. However, shipping techniques that involve moving these structures on a flatbed truck or a rail car often mar the structures and seriously impair the corrosion protecting finish applied at the factory. Techniques employed in the prior art for stabilizing the load and preventing this marring problem due to load shifting and sudden stops, have involved building wooden cribs and padding the cribs with strips of carpeting or the like. However, these techniques have been largely ineffectual and have resulted in other problems such as melting of the carpeting material and bonding of the same to the structure due to the tremendous loads placed on the interface between these heavy, elongate articles and the cribbing material.